Sonic: Chaos Shift
by sonamyfan242
Summary: Sonic and Amy are getting very close to being together. However during this time, the planets has been aligned and they are having a wierd permanent affect on the Chaos Emeralds. This causes Dr. Eggman to go after them again. Will the Sonic team be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I have no idea why I'm making a new story.**_

_**Sonic: Yeah, you still need to finish the other story first.**_

_**Me: I'm workin' on it...**_

_**Amy: We're just making sure.**_

_**Me: Hey, how come its only us three here? Where's everyone else? God it's wierd saying "everyone" again.**_

_**Sonic: Shadow is currently over at GUN, Knuckles is currently guarding the Master Emerald, Tails is working on the X-Tornado, Silver is working...**_

_**Amy: Rouge has gone treasure hunting, Shade is guarding the Master Emerald with Knuckles, Cream is helping her mother clean up the house, and Blaze has gone to her own dimension to check up on the Sol Emeralds.**_

_**Me: So basically, everyone got so bored that they ran off to go and do their own thing.**_

_**Sonic and Amy: Pretty much.**_

_**Sonic: And what did you mean by 'its wierd saying "everyone" again'? What does that mean?**_

_**Me: I'll explain later. Sonic, do you want to do the honors?**_

_**Sonic: Why not? Sonamyfan242 doesn't own anything' except his OC's and this story. Everything else was made and is currently in the possesion of SEGA.**_

_**Me: See you guys and gals at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a very cloudy day in Station Square. It was winter and snow was floating to the ground, each snowflake giving off a very faint heavenly, white glow as they fell. Everyone who was outside were bundled up in coat, jackets, sweaters, scarves, mittens, earmuffs, and anything else they could get their hands on that would keep them warm from the freezing cold. However, one citizen was wear as much stuff as the other citizens, or should I say hedgehog? A blue hedgehog wearing a black shirt white gloves, blue jeans, a blue jacket, a brown scarf, and red hightops with a white and a golden buckle, was walking by. He had emerald green eyes and six slicked-back quills. Everyone knew that this was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was turning twenty-one in a few weeks. Everyone knew him, including people who don't live in Station Square. In fact, some of the girls (most of them were actually animals like him or Mobians) wanted to date or marry him. Of course he denied them, mainly for three reasons: they were fangirls, his past that was always haunting him, and he had his eyes on someone else...

"SONIC!" called a voice Sonic knew very well.

'And there she is,' Sonic thought to himself, letting a small smile appear on his face.

A pink hedgehog wearing a pink sweater, gloves with a golden bracelet on each glove, blue jeans, a red coat, pink mittens, pink earmuffs, a red scarf, and pink tennis shoes, was running towards him. She also had jade eyes.

"Hey Amy," Sonic greeted, turning towards the sakura hedgehog while putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "How's it going?"

"Great!" Amy answered after stopping in front of Sonic. "How about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty good," Sonic responded.

Sonic and Amy normally wouldn't have a conversation. What would usually happen was that Amy would be running to Sonic to hug him and Sonic would run away as fast he could. However, Sonic had started warming up to Amy, due to her being more mature, ever since she did turned fifteen. Currently, she is nineteen years old. Even though she still does ask Sonic out, when he rejects her, she doesn't throw a fit anymore, although she does pout sometimes.

"Can you believe that it's already winter?!" Amy asked excitedly. "The year went by so fast!

"I know," Sonic replied, agreeing with the pink hedgehog.

"Sonic, can we please go out, at least one time?" Amy asked, giving Sonic the puppy dog pout.

Sonic hated when she uses the puppy dog pout. Not because of he didn't like it, but it ended up making his emotions go crazy. The last couple times she used it, Sonic was getting closer and closer to accidentally kissing her. He did love her, but he didn't want the charade to end yet. It was fun, letting her chase him around, mainly because of watching her facial expressions change. In fact, when she does chase him, which she rarely does, Sonic literally slows down and lets her catch up.

"Maybe I will," Sonic finally responded, giving into Amy's puppy dog pout. "Can you give me a couple of days to decide first?"

Amy did something that Sonic would've normally seen coming. She gave him a very tight hug, but it wasn't tight enough that it would crush him. Sonic was too wrapped up in his thoughts, so he almost jumped. He didn't mind her hugging him at all. Actually, he decided to hug back.

"That's not a problem at all Sonikku," Amy answered. "If you need a couple of days to decide then you can have those days."

Sonic secretly loved it when Amy said his nickname.

"Thanks Ames," Sonic said, letting go of Amy who was still hanging on to him.

"You're welcome," Amy said, finally letting Sonic go.

Sonic then got an idea.

"Hey Amy," Sonic started. "It's starting to get late. Do you want me to help you get home?"

Amy kinda gave him surpised look before letting smile appear on her face.

"That would be nice," Amy answered.

"Okay then," Sonic said.

In quick movement, Sonic had Amy scooped up in his arms bridal style.

"Hang on tight," Sonic warned the sakura hedgehog.

Amy nodded and wrapped her arms around the back of Sonic's neck. Sonic then took off, watching for any ice patch or anything else that would make him slip and drop his passenger. Amy was looking up Sonic's emerald green eyes. They were so focused and she loved that about Sonic. He was serious when he needed to be, otherwise he was extremely laid back. Unless his machines posed an actual threat, he wasn't that serious when he fought Dr. Eggman. By the time she was done thinking, Sonic had already arrived Amy's house. When she was set down, she could see that the snow was begining to fall fast and also the wind was beginning to blow harder. A snow storm had started to appear and Amy didn't want Sonic running in that mess so...

"Sonic, it looks like there might be a snow storm coming," Amy informed him. "Do you want to come in?"

Sonic thought for a second. The wind had finally started to pick up and he was actually starting to get cold. He decided that he wouldn't become a hedgehog-cicle while trying to head home.

"I think that would be a lot safer, considering that I don't want to become a frozen hedgehog," Sonic answered.

Amy unlocked her door and let herself and Sonic in. Then, she closed it and locked it behind her. What Sonic didn't realize is that he might be there for a couple of days.

_**Me: There's the first chapter for you guys.**_

_**Sonic: Wow, I can't believe you are locking me in with Amy. I hate to say it, but that's a pretty smart and devious idea.**_

_**Amy: Well, this certainly starts off kinda wierd.**_

_**Me: How so?**_

_**Amy: A lot of stories that involve me or Sonic usually start off in the summer or spring. You started this story in the winter.**_

_**Me: That's mainly because it's winter here.**_

_**Amy: Oh.**_

_**Me: Anyways, review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it so far. Oh yeah, I'm finally back in buisness!**_

_**Me, Amy, and Sonic: Bye everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Okay, just in case if you guys start thinking that I'm straying away from the actual plot that I've made for this story, don't worry. I'm just setting a few things up. By the way, this is being written from my android.**_

_**Sonic: Well, that's nice to know.**_

_**Amy: No wonder why the spacing is so wierd.**_

_**Me: Yep. And it looks like everyone else is here again.**_

_**Everyone except me, Sonic, and Amy: You're finally back?!**_

_**Me: Yes, I'm back.**_

_**Shadow: Well it's about time.**_

_**Knuckles: Yeah, I mean you haven't updated any of your stories at all.**_

_**Me: I know. I've been busy making fics on another website.**_

_**Rouge: What website?**_

_**Me: I'm not telling.**_

_**Knuckles: Come on! Tell us!**_

_**Me: No. I'm not telling any of you. Especially you, Knuckles.**_

_**Knuckles: Why me?!**_

_**Me: You aren't the best at keeping secrets and I don't need trolls and flamers going to my profile on that website. Anyways, who's going to say it? NOT IT!**_

_**Everyone: NOT IT!**_

_**Knuckles: Darn it!**_

_**Sonic: Looks like you were too slow again, Knucklehead.**_

_**Knuckles: SHUT UP!**_

_**Me: Knuckles, just say it.**_

_**Knuckles: Fine. Sonamyfan242 owns nothing except his OC's and this story. Everything else is owned by SEGA.**_

_**Me: Two OC's will be mentioned in this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The snow storm had begun. Sonic had took Amy's offer on staying over until the weather had calmed down enough so that he could go to his house. The interior of Amy's house was very similar to his own, except the walls were painted pink. There was a few couches and recliners in the living room, along with a TV and a fireplace. The living room connected into a small kitchen. The only place Sonic didn't look was upstairs. Sonic then took a closer look a the pictures that were on top of the mantle of the fireplace. There were mainly pictures of him and Amy from about five years ago, but there were also a few pictures of Amy with Cream, Shade, and Rouge.

"The aftermath of the snowstorm may leave some residents snowed in for a few days," the reporter on the news announced, getting Sonic's attention. "If anyone is able to go outdoors after the snowstorm, then please be very careful."

'Are you kidding me!' Sonic exclaimed in his head. 'I won't be able to go home for a few days!'

Sonic heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Sonic greeted, answering his phone. "Hey there Swift!... You're moving to Station Square?! That's great! You sure picked a time to move, though. There's a snowstorm blowing through Station Square. Be careful. I don't need my cousin dying. Anyways, I'll see you in a week! Bye!"

Sonic hung up his phone.

"So, who was that?" Amy asked, making Sonic jump a little.

"Amy, please don't do that," Sonic said. "Anyways, that was my cousin, Swift The Hedgehog."

"Swift?" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's wierd how everyone that is extremely fast in my family has a speed related name," Sonic explained. "He looks like me and a lot of people get us confused. He has the same abilities as me, but he's better at controlling his chaos powers than me."

"Well, what does he look like?" Amy asked, sitting down on the couch and patting a spot next to her.

"Swift is the same color as me, he has the same color eyes, he has the same face as me, and he has the same quills," Sonic answered. "But the main thing that keeps us from looking different is that his fur is darker near his feet and his fur is brighter near his quills. He's also a year younger than me and he's slightly shorter."

"So, Swift has a gradient blue fur?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that someone may be calling you later," Sonic told the sakura hedgehog. "I forgot to ask him how he would know that."

As by coincidence, Amy's phone started to ring.

"Well, that's weird," Amy said, walking over to her phone.

"Hello?" Amy greeted. "Violet! It's been ages since I spoke to you!... Wait, you're what?... That's wonderful!... Okay, I'll see you later then! Bye!"

"Who was that?" Sonic asked.

"My cousin, Violet Rose," Amy answered. "She said she's moving to Station Square!"

"That's way too much of a coincidence," Sonic said.

Amy was kinda confused.

"How so?" Amy asked the azure hedgehog.

"Don't you think it's weird that my cousin and your cousin are moving here at the same time?" Sonic asked. "I think they might have planned this. I mean, why else would they move here at exactly the same time? It's just too much of a coincidence."

"Now that said that, it does sound like it was planned," Amy agreed. "Well, Violet did say that she had a guy that she would follow anywhere."

"Swift basically said the same thing about his girlfriend," Sonic added.

"Do you think Swift and Violet might be together?" Amy asked.

"Maybe," Sonic answered. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Amy nodded.

"What does Violet look like?" Sonic asked. "I'm guessing she looks like you except she has violet fur."

"Pretty much," Amy answered.

They then went back to watching the news to see how the weather would be for the next few days. An hour later, they were eating their dinner. Amy decided to make chili dogs, mainly for Sonic's sake. There were so many questions that became apparent in Amy's mind.

"Sonic, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Amy asked.

Sonic froze when she asked that question. He then looked down at the kitchen table.

"Sonic?" Amy said, confused about his reaction.

"Well..." Sonic hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um..."

Sonic really didn't want to answer this question. He would've rather surrender to Eggman than answer any question about his past.

'You've gotta tell her,' was what his mind was saying.

"Sonic, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Amy said.

"No Amy, you do have the right to know," Sonic finally managed to say, rejecting her offer.

Amy listened intently.

"Yes, I did have a girlfriend before. Her name was Sally Acorn."

Sonic slightly cringed after mentioning her name.

"She was my whole world for quite a while. I was on a team called the Freedom Fighters. We would protect Knothole village from Egghead. What he used to do was turn animals into robots by using a machine. Me, Sally, and Tails, who was a junior member of the Freedom Fighters, worked together to stop his plans permanently. Of course, we weren't the only ones, but that's a story for another time. Anyways, me and Sally fell in love really quickly. Today, I'd say too quick for even my tastes. Our relationship fell apart as soon as it had began. She broke up with me before what I thought was my final battle against Eggman. After we won, me and Tails packed our bags and left Knothole without a trace."

Sonic let a tear slide down his face at the painful memory of being dumped just like that. Amy gave him a comforting hug.

"You poor, poor thing," Amy said, rubbing Sonic's back.

"That is why I'm trying to avoid relationships for a very long time," Sonic announced. "Well, was."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"I've ran from this for too long and I need to find something to replace the hole in my heart that Sally made," Sonic answered, his muzzle flushing pink. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time now. With Sally, it wasn't real, but it's definitly real with you."

Amy's heart skipped a beat when she felt Sonic hug her and when she saw those emerald green eyes of his. Their faces were so close together that they could feel the other's breath on their face. Both of the hedgehog's muzzles were flushed red.

"Amy, I-I...," Sonic stammered.

Amy's heart started to race. Was he actually going to say it?

"I love you!" Sonic finally got out.

Amy couldn't say anything because Sonic was kissing her. Amy's heart jumped out of her chest, not expecting this action from Sonic. Amy melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. Everything was blocked out between them. Not even Knuckles' loud outbursts could get their attention (if he was there). However, they had to break the kiss, due to lack of air. Their muzzles were now flushed red as they stared into each other's eyes. They were like this for quite a while, completely speechless.

"S-Sonic, do you r-really m-mean it?" Amy stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I love you Amy," Sonic answered in a hushed, deep voice, giving a warm smile.

"I love you too, Sonikku," Amy said, nuzzling Sonic.

Tears started to fall from Amy's eyes. Sonic looked down at Amy with a small frown.

"Amy, please don't cry," Sonic pleded. "Be happy, but please don't cry."

"I-I can't help it," Amy replied, looking up at Sonic with a big smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long."

"I know," Sonic said, pulling her into a hug. "I know."

Sonic's heart felt as if a weight had been removed, making him feel lighter. Time passed and soon it was dark out. Sonic, who was somehow able to run to his house and back, decided to stay over at Amy's for the night. They bid each good night and they fell asleep.

_**Amy: *squeals* OMG!**_

_**Me: Yep. That's the second chapter.**_

_**Sonic: Um okay, you put me and Amy together a lot earlier than I thought.**_

_**Me: That's just a weird habit that I have.**_

_**Knuckles: Really?! How am I loud?!**_

_**Everyone, except Knuckles: YOU ARE!**_

_**Knuckles: Okay, okay. Geez.**_

_**Me: Anyways, review, favorite, and follow if you like where this story is going.**_


End file.
